


Time is ours

by pemonynen



Category: The Crimson Field
Genre: F/M, Finally!, Some kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pemonynen/pseuds/pemonynen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty and Tom finally meet in the woods, but this time there aren't any arguments or misunderstandings, just them as it should have always been.  Continuation from episode 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time is ours

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't help myself. The episode ended so well and I am so so happy that they kissed, and so naturally I had to carry it on... ;)
> 
> Title comes from a book of love letters from the First World War, and in particular from a letter that Rudolf Sauter wrote in 1918. No copyright infringements or anything intended.

Kitty waited nervously, trying to stop her fingers from twitching too much and unable to stop the small smile that burst from her at the thought of what she was doing. She tried not to think about what it would mean, what would happen next, if Thomas (Tom, she thought in her head) didn't turn up. But then...the leaves crunched gently and...he was there, walking slowly towards her as if he was unsure of what was going to happen too. 

They didn't need to speak, not now. They'd said all they needed to, for the time being at least. She'd have to tell him about El- what happened eventually, and she found that she wanted to, but for now...it was enough that he was here, looking as nervous as she felt. 

They stared at each other, time coming to a standstill around them, no sound but the gentle rustling of the wind through the trees. Maybe they were far enough away from the hospital to be unable to hear the hustle and bustle from there. Or maybe they were so focussed on each other that everything else just...faded away. It was hard to tell, not that they really cared anyway.  
They moved closer, knowing that this time it was going to happen. Memories of before flooding their minds as they reach for each other - as he cupped her cheek in low candlelight, as he pulled her hips to his after she had slapped him, the sting of her palm burning him for hours afterwards. The air was thick around them now, the outcome of this meeting inevitable as they moved closer still, as their heads tilted at the same time and finally, finally... 

Tom's lips pressed to hers and he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her to him as her hands came up to his shoulders, the rough material of his jacket strange against her hands, but it was not enough as he brought his other arm around her shoulders, his hand stroking over the soft material of her uniform, the memory of picking it up on the beach when he'd seen her swimming sending a jolt of arousal through him. He wanted her, he knew that with absolute certainty. But it was more than that. Kitty was...everything she had described her daughter to be, and more, and he...he felt more. She was important, and this was important, and she was kissing him back just as passionately and... He lost his train of thought then as Kitty's arms wrapped around his neck and pressed herself as closely as she could to him, sighing softly into his mouth at the feel of him against her. 

Their heads moved again, mouths opening more, deepening the kiss, releasing all of the tension that had taken weeks to build up around them, suffocating them as they had battled duty and desire and everything they were carrying with them... Tom's tongue glanced against Kitty's and he groaned quietly, making her smile against him, letting her fingers dip into his hair and shirt collar, his skin soft and warm and she wondered what the rest of him might feel like under her hands...and mouth and-  
Kitty pulled her head back and gasped as her back hit a tree. She hadn't even realised they'd been moving. Tom grinned at her, taking in her now flushed cheeks and swollen lips, and the sparkle in her dark hooded eyes. She was so beautiful it ached. But she was here and in his arms and smiling back at him. He leaned in and kissed her more tenderly this time, letting his cap drop to the ground with a soft thud, freeing his hands to rest on her waist. 

Kitty smiled, feeling her cheeks heat up as she met his gaze. There was still an element of disbelief about the whole thing. He'd come, and now they were doing this and she couldn't quite bring herself to care that they were so very close to the hospital. She brought her hands round to his face, exploring the sharper angles and the stubble that covered his jaw. So different to the other men she'd known, and yet...still a man. She smiled again as she lightly shifted her hips and felt him pressed against her, delighting in his answering groan and the way his eyes fluttered. She wanted him, wanted this, whatever this was, whatever it could or would lead to. He was a good man, and handsome, and she felt something resembling contentment for the first time in a very long time as he leaned in to her touch, moving his face closer to hers until their noses brushed, chests still rising and falling rapidly. They stayed like that for a while, hands stilled, foreheads resting against each other, eyes closed as they drank in the feel of other. 

"I wasn't sure if you'd come." It was said quietly, almost a whisper but he heard. 

"I wasn't either. I didn't want to find you not here again." 

"I'm glad you are here," Kitty moved her head then, drawing back to meet his gaze, smiling softly in a way that made his heart race and stop simultaneously. 

"So am I," he smiled in return, and it was a smile that was full of promises and Kitty felt a bubble of hope rise up within her chest. Maybe this could work, once the war was over. They could go back to England and she could see Sylvie again, perhaps they would get married and she could live with them... Kitty stopped herself before she thought too much. It didn't do to dwell, and besides which there would be time for that later but for now... 

"Do you think we've much time, Captain?" she asked teasingly, a mischievous glint in her eyes as she pulled his head back down to hers, their mouths meeting with equal fervour, their arms pulling closer, clutching at fabric as they pressed together, their soft sighs and moans filling the still air around them. He pulled back and started to kiss along her jaw and neck, nuzzling under her ear as he'd dreamt of doing. Kitty's hands moved down his jacket and tugged open the buttons, moving her hands to his chest and feeling the firm solid warmth beneath her palms and the thick cotton of his shirt. His hands roamed over her back and hips, not daring to go anywhere else, not yet anyway. There would be time enough for that. For now, they could lose themselves to the overwhelming sea of sensations of hot breath against heated skin, of strong arms and hands holding her between the rough bark of the tree and the delicious weight of his body, of the scent of her hair and her skin in his nostrils, of lips moving together, and nipping and biting as their mouths met again and again in a glorious clash of teeth and tongues... 

The snap of a twig dragged them both back down to earth and they slowly, reluctantly drew apart, automatically smoothing their clothes and hair, waiting for the voice that never came. They waited for a few more seconds, before realising that it had possibly been one of them, or an animal... 

"I suppose we should get back before they come out looking for us," Tom smiled almost sadly as Kitty spoke, but knowing the truth and the implication of her words. 

"Yes. I...um... I had a lovely afternoon, Kitty," he grinned on her name, not entirely sure he'd ever said it aloud it before. "Perhaps we could meet again, in a day or two." 

"I'd like that." They moved, as if to kiss one last time, but thought better of it. They'd already taken a huge risk, and who knows how long they'd been gone. Perhaps it had only been minutes, but to Kitty it felt like hours. He nodded and stooped to pick up his cap before standing back and indicating for her to go first. 

"I'll be back in a few minutes, you go." 

"Goodbye, Tom. And thank you," and with that she left, brushing her hands over her skirt, attempting to school her features into something more neutral and wondering if she looked like she was in much of a state. Tom watched her leave, and the thought occurred to him that he might be able to get a pass later in the week. He wondered if Miles would mind him using the hotel room, but then shook his head, hoping that Kitty wouldn't think his intentions were dishonourable. Maybe they could just have a private dinner together instead. His mind racing, he waited for another minute and then followed her path, barely able to stop the grin from the sudden happiness that was consuming him like a wildfire.


End file.
